Main:Amy Tinkler
Durham, County Durham, England, UK |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2013-present |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = South Essex Gymnastics Club; South Durham Gymnastics Club (former) |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Scott Hann; Nicola Preston, Rachael Wright (former) |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Retired}}Amy Tinkler (born October 27 in Durham) is a retired elite British gymnast and 2016 Olympian. She is the 2016 Olympic Floor Exercise bronze medalist, 2015 British Champion and 2014 Junior British Champion. She was also a member of the bronze-medal winning British team at the 2015 World Championships. Her best event was floor exercise. Junior Career 2013 Tinkler made her international debut at the Australian Youth Olympic Festival. She won silver with the British team and on vault, and gold on floor exercise. At the British Championships later that year, she placed second in the all-around and on vault, third on balance beam, and first on uneven bars and floor exercise in the junior division. She also helped her gym, South Durham, place fifth at the British Team Championships. Tinkler also competed at the European Youth Olympic Festival, winning another team silver and placing sixth on floor. In late 2013, footage surfaced of Tinkler training a double twisting double back on floor exercise.double double 2014 In February, Tinkler competed at the WOGA Classic, winning gold on floor and silver in the all-around and on vault, and placing fourth with the British team. In March, she competed at the English Championships, winning gold on floor (tied with Catherine Lyons), silver on beam, bronze on vault and in the all-around, and placing ninth on bars. At the British Championships, she claimed the all-around title, and also won gold on floor (again tied with Lyons), silver on vault, bronze on beam, and placed fourth on bars. In April, she competed at a junior friendly meet against gymnasts from Germany, Italy, Switzerland, and Spain, winning silver with her team and in the all-around. In May, she competed at her first European Championships, winning team and floor exercise silver and vault bronze. In late November, she competed at the Top Gym in Charleroi, Belgium, winning team and floor exercise silver, vault and uneven bars bronze, and placing tenth in the all-around. Senior Career 2015 Tinkler's senior debut came at the English Championships in March. She won two titles (all-around and balance beam) and took an additional silver on bars and bronze on floor. She went on to become British Champion at her first senior championships, and took home an additional gold medal on floor. Tinkler competed at her first senior European Championships in April. Although she was pushed out of the all-around by her teammate, Claudia Fragapane, she qualified to floor exercise, where she finished fourth. She was named to the British team for the World Championships in Glasgow, Scotland. There, she helped the British team win a historic bronze medal, their first World team medal, in front of the home crowd. She was less successful in the all-around, placing twenty-third. 2016 Tinkler started off the season at the American Cup in New Jersey. She performed very well in her first three events, especially impressing the crowd with her balance beam routine, but fell on floor exercise and finished fourth. Later that month, she won vault gold, all-around, balance beam, and floor exercise silver, and uneven bars bronze at the English Championships. In April, she competed at the British Championships, showing some new upgrades, including a Fabrichnova dismount on uneven bars. She won floor exercise gold and placed fourth in the all-around and sixth on uneven bars. She missed the European Championships due to conflicting exams in school, but she was announced as part of the British Olympic team in July.Olympics Rio Olympics Having won team bronze at the last World Championships, expectations were high for the British team. They competed in the third subdivision of qualifications, starting on uneven bars. On floor exercise, her teammate Ellie Downie landed on her head on a tumbling pass on floor, which greatly shook up the team. She was well enough to vault in the last rotation and help Great Britain qualify in fourth place to the team final. Individually, Tinkler qualified in seventh to the floor exercise final and as the first reserve for the balance beam final. In the team final, Great Britain placed fifth, besting their placement four years ago in London. In the floor exercise final, she hit a great routine to win bronze behind USA's Simone Biles and Aly Raisman. 2017 Tinkler started off the season at the American Cup in New Jersey. She performed well on her first two events, but fell on balance beam, and eventually scratched floor exercise after not warming up prior to the fourth rotation. She finished ninth. Later that month, she placed fourth on bars at the British Championships. In April, she won bronze in the all-around at the London World Cup. In September, she competed at the Szombathely World Cup in Hungary, where she qualified into every event final. She had some trouble in event finals, running past the vault twice on her second vault, which resulted in her placing last, and falling on her beam mount and placing sixth. She hit clean routines in the bars final, placing fourth, and floor exercise final, winning bronze. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Montreal, Canada, placing seventeenth in the all-around. 2018-2020 Tinkler started off the season at the English Championships in February, winning all-around, vault, and uneven bars gold, floor exercise silver, and balance beam bronze. In March, she competed at the British Championships, debuting a brand new double-twisting double layout pass on floor exercise. She ultimately finished second in the all-around. In the event finals, she won silver on vault, placed fifth on balance beam, and won gold on floor exercise. She was set to compete at the Birmingham World Cup, but sustained an injury in the warm-up prior to competition and withdrew.injured British Gymnastics reported that the injury was a few torn ligaments in her ankle, and she also withdrew from the Commonwealth Games.ankle injury, CWG withdrawal She resumed training in September.resumed training Tinkler announced her retirement on January 15, 2020.retirement Medal Count Floor Music 2014-2015 - "Capone" by Ronan Hardiman 2016 - "Pretty Woman" by James Last/ "Havana" by Kenny G 2017 - “Bailar” by Deorro feat. Elvis Crespo References